Betrayal
by Miniature Titan
Summary: The Gaang is back! You thought Ozai and Azula were bad? Watch as Team Avatar faces their greatest challenge yet! (This takes place after the 100 year war; I am not taking into account anything that is revealed about the Gaang from LOK)
1. Chapter 1

I looked down to see Ozai cowering below me. He looks so scared, so frightened. I knew now that I couldn't kill him. I remembered what the Lion Turtle had told me and I knew what to do. I had to take away his firebending.

"Ugh." I groaned as I sat up out of bed. My whole body ached and felt sore. I threw my legs over the side and forced myself to stand. I noticed that the room was unfamiliar to me. Looking around I realized I was in the Firelord's palace. Zuko's palace. I smiled, happy for my newest friend. He deserved this.

I slowly made my way down the stairs where Sokka and Katara were waiting.

"Morning Aang." Sokka greeted cheerfully.

I stifled a yawn. "Good morning, Sokka. Katara. What's for breakfast?" My stomach rumbled loudly.

Katara giggled. "Sokka made us eggs."

I winced. "I think I'll pass. Got anything vegetarian, Sokka?"

Sokka shook his head. "You want vegetarian you'll have to go to the market and get something."

"Okay. See you guys later." I made my way to the palace doors. On my way out I passed Toph. "Hey Toph!" I greeted.

"Hey Aang, where are you going?"

"To the marketplace. Wanna come?" I asked, hopeful.

Toph shrugged. "Sure beats sittin around here all day." She stood up and followed me outside.

Zuko's POV:

I guess I was the last one up because when I came downstairs everyone else was there waiting. They all smiled when they saw me.

"Morning Firelord Zuko!" Aang greeted me.

I smiled at my new title, Firelord. I was the new Firelord. "Hey Aang, I'd like to talk to you for a second."

"Oh, sure thing." Aang stood up from the table and followed me into the long hallway. "What is it, Zuko?"

I swallowed. I didn't want to admit this, especially not to Aang.

"Go on." he prompted me.

"Well.." I began. "I'm worried Aang."

"About what?"

"About my father.." I swallowed again. "What if his firebending comes back or something?"

Aang looked at me, his gray eyes locked with mine. "Zuko, Ozai can't bring harm to anyone any longer. I made sure of it. The only way he can get his firebending back is if I give it to him."

I nodded, relieved. "I'm glad to know that. Now let's get back to the kitchen, I'm hungry."

Katara's POV:

"I wonder what they are talking about in there." I said half to myself.

"Probably some Firelord/Avatar mumbo jumbo." my brother, Sokka, replied, shaking his head.

I nodded and excused myself from the table. I headed down the hallway when I overheard Aang talking.

"Zuko, Ozai can't bring harm to anyone any longer. I made sure of it. The only way he can get his firebending back is if I give it to him." Aang was saying.

I widened my eyes. Zuko was afraid that Ozai would come back to get us?

"I'm glad to know that. Now let's get back to the kitchen, I'm hungry."

I heard their footsteps as they came closer to me. I panicked and ran in the other direction.

"Katara?"

I spun around. "Oh-uh, hey Zuko. What's up?" I tried to be casual.

Zuko looked me over. "You weren't eavesdropping, were you?"

"Me? Oh no never."

Zuko didn't seem convinced. "Whatever. You think just because you're the favorite, you can do whatever you want."

The favorite? What is he talking about? "I'm not the favorite!" I retorted.

"Yes you are. Everyone likes you the best." Zuko looked at his feet.

I felt bad for him. "Zuko.."

He looked up. "Azula was always the favorite. She got special treatment and everyone loved her. Just once I think it'd be nice to be so admired and respected."

Suki's POV:

I giggled to myself as I watched Sokka try to walk around. His leg was still hurt from the fall he had during the battle with Ozai. "Need some help?" I offered.

"No no no, a warrior doesn't need help." Sokka steadied himself. "And I am the best warrior there is!" He took a step forward and slipped, falling to the ground.

"I can see that." I tried my best not to laugh. I knew it must be difficult for him to get around. Helping him up, I noticed that Toph had walked in. "Where have you been?"

"With Zuko's uncle. That man loves to talk."

I smiled. Iroh was such a sweet guy. It was no wonder Zuko liked him so much.

"I promised Aang that I'd teach him metalbending so I'll see you guys later." Toph turned and began to exit. She stopped and turned back around. "Actually I won't see anyone later." She smiled and walked off.

Toph's POV:

"Alright air-head, show me what you got!"

A large metal sheet sat between me and Aang. I could hear him struggling. "You make it look so easy, Toph. This is impossible." he said.

I sighed. "Aang you mastered all four elements, defeated Firelord Ozai and saved the world from a Fire-Nation invasion. I think you can learn metalbending."

I couldn't see it, but I knew he was smiling. "Thanks Toph. I'll give it another try."

Sokka's POV:

My stupid leg made everything impossible. I couldn't train, I couldn't walk, I could barely stand up! "When will my leg heal?" I asked Suki, who was busy giving my leg new bandages.

"In a few weeks." she replied. "Don't worry Sokka, you'll be good as new soon."

I sighed. "I want to be good as new now. What if something happens?!"

"Sokka, nothing is going to happen."

"You don't know that."

Suki sighed. "Sokka, can I talk to you about something?"

I could tell something was bugging her. "Of course you can. Tell me anything."

She hesitated. "I think I'm going to go back to Kyoshi Island."

"WHAT?!" I stood up fast and immediately fell back down. "You can't leave now! Everything was finally perfect.."

Suki's eyes locked with mine. She looked heartbroken, I could tell this was hard for her. "Sokka I need to get back, the Khoshi warriors need me. It's my job as their leader to be there for them. I'm so sorry."

I opened my mouth to protest, but then I thought better of it. "You know what Suki, you're right." I tried my best to smile. "The Kyoshi warriors need you. I'll miss you a lot but..I'm not worried."

"You're not? Why?"

I struggled to stand and made my way over to her. I placed one hand on the side of her face. "Because I know that it'll always be me and you, forever." I leaned in and kissed her. Her lips were always so soft, I'm going to miss that a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Zuko's POV:

I was certain Katara was listening in on me and Aang earlier. I had walked away from her after I told her I wanted to be respected. She had looked so worried about me but I didn't care.

I walked quietly down to the prison cells. I had to talk to my father. Before I could open the door I heard a voice behind me.

"Please tell me you're not going to see your psycho sister."

I turned around. "Mai." I smiled. "Actually I was going to see my father. I have more questions about my mother."

Mai came closer. She placed her hand on my shoulder. "Don't bother Zuko. It's not going to change anything."

"Yeah but it'll make me feel better."

She leaned in and kissed me. "I know, but it's better for everyone if you don't. Come with me." She took my hand and lead me in the opposite direction.

I wasn't sure where she was taking me. Wherever it was, I certainly have never seen anything like it before. This place was beautiful and not too far a walk from the palace. "Where are we?" I asked her.

She smiled slightly. "My secret place."

"You bring all your boyfriends here?" I teased.

"Only you." She leaned into me and I put my arms around her. From here I had a perfect view of the village below the palace.

I closed my eyes. I can't remember the last time I felt so relaxed. "This is perfect." I murmured and turned to Mai. "You're perfect."

"Oh stop, you're making me blush." She kisses me again. "I love you..Firelord Zuko." She smiled.

"I love you too." Finally everything felt normal. I turned back to the village and that was the last thing I saw before everything went black.

Katara's POV:

"Hey has anyone seen Zuko?" Aang asked to no one in particular. By the defeated look on his face I guessed metalbending training was unsuccessful.

I shook my head. "No, I haven't seen him since-" I stopped myself from saying 'since I heard you two talking'. "Uh-since breakfast."

Aang only shrugged and continued up to his room.

That was a close one. Feeling tired, I decided I should head up to my own room. It was getting late. On the way up I passed Sokka. "Hey Sokka." I said cheerfully.

Sokka just looked at me. "Suki left." He said curtly. "She went back to Kyoshi Island."

I felt a pang of sympathy for my brother. "Sokka I'm so sorry. I know she meant a lot to you."

Getting no further response from my older brother, I continued up to my room where I fell asleep.

Toph's POV:

I was getting worried about Zuko so I decided to go out and look for him. I waited until everyone else was asleep, they wouldn't want the "blind girl" out on her own.

I crept silently outside and began to walk around the palace. I felt no vibrations, over than those of small night creatures. I was about to give up and go back inside when the wind blew hard and I felt something slap the side of my leg. I bent down to pick it up. It was a piece of paper.

Normally I would have cast it aside, assuming it was nothing, but I had a bad feeling about this. I ran back to the palace as fast as I could. "Guys! Everyone wake up!"

Everyone came rushing downstairs to see what was wrong. "What is it Toph? Did you find Zuko?" asked Sokka.

I shook my head and held out the piece of paper. I felt someone take it out of my hands.

"It only has a name on it." Katara told us.

"Well what does it say?" I asked.

"It says, Kimiko." she responded.

Aang's POV:

Part of me was so worried about Zuko that I could hardly stand it. The other part was glad that Toph found this note. Maybe it was the name of the person that took him? Seems like a reasonable thought.

"Whoever this Kimiko is, we need to find her." I told the group. "And fast, who knows what she'll do with Zuko."

For a while I got no response. I suppose everyone was just thinking about Zuko. Sokka got up and walked out of the room, at the same time, Katara spoke up. "Aang, we don't even know that someone took Zuko. And if someone did, why would they leave there name?"

Before I could answer Sokka walked back in. "Because Zuko is the bait." he said looking directly at me. "They want us to follow, I just checked and Mai is gone too."

"But that doesn't make sense." Toph spoke up. We all looked at her. "I mean, who would want to capture us? The world is finally peaceful again."

"I guess some people think otherwise." I muttered to myself. "I'm going into town to look for more clues, anyone with me?"

Toph and Sokka both answered, "I am!"

I looked at Katara.

"Aang, it's late. We all need rest." she protested. "We can look in the morning."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Zuko is our friend, Katara. Think of all he has done for you. Stay if you like but we are leaving." And with that, I turned and walked outside, the note clutched in my hand. I could hear Sokka and Toph following behind me.

Zuko's POV:

I struggled to open my eyes. Man, my head hurt. I gritted my teeth as I sat up. "Where am I?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Good you're finally awake." a soft, familiar voice spoke.

I tried my best to smile. "Mai, you're okay. What is this place?"

Mai scooted closer to me. "I'm not sure."

We both looked around. We were on the floor of a very small room. It was poorly lit and very cold. At first I thought it was a jail cell, but I didn't see any bars. Matter of fact, I didn't see a door either.

"Glad you two are awake."

I searched to find the source of the voice but I found none. "Where are you? Who are you?" I asked.

"Look up."

I glanced up to find a woman standing on top of some support beams. She jumped down in front of us. "I'm Kimiko."


	3. Chapter 3

Sokka's POV:

Once we had gotten to town, Aang decided we should split up. He went alone and Toph and I went together. Even though Toph insisted she could go alone, I wasn't so convinced.

"How are we supposed to find this 'Kimiko'?" Toph asked me.

"Well.." I answered. "Kimiko is a girl's name, so that narrows it down...a little."

"Duh." Toph suddenly stopped in her tracks.

I turned around but I didn't see anything that could alarm her. "What is it?"

She stopped her foot on the ground, feeling the vibrations in the Earth. Suddenly she screamed.

I panicked, "WHAT? What's wrong?!" I looked around frantically. "What happened?! Are we under attack?!"

Toph shook her head. "No, it's ZUKO!"

"Zuko...underground?"

Without answering me Toph pounded away at the Earth, making a small hole. "Get in." she instructed me. I jumped in beside her. "Now hang on." Suddenly I felt myself dropping and I landed in a small dimly lit room.

"Sokka? Toph?"

I smiled at the voice. "Zuko! It really is you!"

"And me." a monotone voice informed me.

"And Mai!" I exclaimed. "I'm so glad we found you guys." I ran over with Toph to them. "How did you guys get here?"

"That would be my doing."

I looked at the woman who spoke next. She was very tall, but pretty. But there was something about her that just...wasn't right. "Are you Kimiko?"

She chuckled softly. "Well you catch on fast. Yes, I am. And I'm so glad that you two decided to 'drop in'. You saved me the trouble of capturing you myself."

It was Toph's turn to speak. "Capture us? What for? We didn't do anything to you!"

"Well you see Toph-"

"How do you know my name?" Toph cut her off.

Kimiko looked angry. "Do NOT interrupt!" I watched in awe as fire came out of her fists, in anger.

"You're a firebender." I commented.

Kimiko looked amused at me. "Oh I'm more than that sweetie."

I watched in awe once more as she lifted up her hands and closed the hole with Earth that Toph had made in the ceiling. She then moved her arms behind her and then with a quick jerky motion, sent a blast of water from a pouch in our direction.

She smiled, obviously pleased with herself.

I could barely speak. "But...but how? Aang is the Avatar. No one else could possibly-"

Kimiko interrupted. "I learned. I was born a firebender then I traveled to the Northern Water Tribe, undercover, where I eventually learned waterbending. It was difficult but I mastered it in time. I went to the Earth Kingdom where a young boy was more than happy to teach me."

My head was spinning. This can't be happening.

"And now," she continued. "I must learn airbending. So I was going to capture all of the Avatar's friends to make sure he came looking for you. After I capture him as well, he WILL teach me airbending."

"But why?!" Zuko asked.

Kimiko glared at us. "Because I'M going to be the new Avatar!"

She raised up her arms and everything went dark.

Aang's POV:

I searched everywhere but I couldn't find anyone who knew anything about Kimiko. I was beginning to feel like I'd never find Zuko and Mai. I used my glider to fly back to the palace. I figured Sokka and Toph would be back by now.

"Sokka! Toph!" I called. "I'm back." I didn't get an answer. "Katara?" Still no answer. Where was everybody?

Katara's POV:

I couldn't move. I had struggled and thrashed and kicked but I was chained to something that I couldn't see. I turned my head to see my brother and Toph. I turned my head the other way to see Zuko and Mai. Was Aang here too? I looked up to see a woman standing in front of me. "Kimiko." I breathed.

Aang's POV:

I searched the entire house but no one was home. I crumpled to the floor. It felt like my head was spinning, like when I was first learning to use my glider and it would always spin out of control.

It was then I noticed a piece of paper lying on the kitchen table. Picking it up, my heart sunk. It read:

Hello Avatar. I'm sure you figured out by now that I took all your friends. If you wish to see them again you must first do something for me. I'll be at the palace gates at dusk. Don't be late.

-Kimiko

"Oh no.." I gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

Aang's POV:

I couldn't believe I let this happen. I let all my friends disappear and who knows if this Kimiko girl will ever let me see them again. I got up and grabbed my staff on the way out the door. I passed Appa on my way to the palace gates. I gave his head a quick pet. "I'll be back, buddy." I promised. I opened up the glider built into my staff and threw it in the air in front of me. I jumped and grabbed the sides of it, it was almost dusk so I wouldn't risk walking. When I arrived there was no one in sight. "Monkey feathers!" I said under my breath. I was too late!

"You might want to think up something more mature to say when you're angry."

I looked in the direction of the voice. I saw a woman who looked about 18 step into my view. "Are you Kimiko?" I questioned.

She nodded. "I am. And you're the Avatar...for now."

I shot her a confused glance. "What do you mean for now?"

She motioned with her hand. "Come with me." She stomped her foot on the ground and a hole appeared in between us.

I peeked inside and saw a ladder leading down into darkness. So she's an earthbender. But with a Fire-Nation name? Maybe it was a cover name. But the war was over, why would she need a cover name? Two hands on my shoulders, interrupted my thoughts.

"You first." Kimiko gently nudged me towards the hole.

I hesitated then took a deep breath and began climbing down. It wasn't as deep as I thought and I soon reached the bottom. I looked around and saw all my friends in chains on the other side of the room. I ran to them. "Sokka! Katara! Toph! Zuko!" I kept running but soon slammed into something I didn't see. I put my hand out and I felt something, a wall of some sort. But I could see right through it. It's glass, I concluded. I pounded on it. "Guys! Guys, can you hear me!?"

"They can't see you. Or hear you for that matter." Kimiko's voice filled the room. "But we can see them. Fascinating, isn't it?"

I turned around, angrily. "What do you want?" I demanded.

Kimiko smiled. "Teach me airbending." She said simply.

"Huh?" I was really confused now. "But you're an earthbender, you can't learn-"

"I can learn anything I want." She interrupted. "I already mastered waterbending." She pulled moisture out of the air and swirled it all around in front of me. "And earthbending." She stomped on the ground again and the hole we came down from closed up. "And firebending." The darkness that was now in the room vanished as Kimiko produced a small flame of fire in each of her hands. She shot the flames at torches lining the walls.

She slowly crept towards me. I could feel my heart beat faster.

"And now, you will teach me airbending." She looked at my friends. "Or they all die."

I couldn't believe this was happening. But I had no choice, I couldn't let my best friends die. My eyes met Kimiko's and I nodded slowly.

Kimiko smiled. "Good boy. And don't even think about double-crossing me. I'm the Avatar now."

I had to think of a way out of this. There couldn't be another Avatar, I am the Avatar. And what about my friends? How was I supposed to get them through this? Kimiko came early the next morning. I thought a few times about escaping but I knew that she would just hurt the people I love.

"Morning Avatar, excuse me, former Avatar." Kimiko greeted me with a cold smile.

I took a deep breath. This was going to be a long day. I took my stance. "Let's get started."

Sokka's POV:

"This is ridiculous, shouldn't Aang have rescued us by now?" I asked to no one in particular. Nobody answered me. I guess they were all thinking it and I was just the one who said it. "Look guys, we need to think up an escape plan."

"You and your escape plans." an unfriendly Zuko spoke up. "We already tried, there's no way out of this place."

"Then how can Kimiko come in and out?" Katara asked him. Zuko was silent.

I looked around the room for the hundredth time. "There's got to be some sort of secret door or something! Toph, can you see anything?" I knew the way my question was worded, but Toph knew what I meant.

Toph stamped her foot on the ground then shook her head. "Nope. Nothing."

"How can there be nothing?!" I yelled. "You can't keep us here forever Kimiko! Do you hear me?!"

Aang's POV:

Kimiko picked this up a lot quicker than I expected. I still couldn't figure out how she could bend all of the elements but I knew asking her wouldn't do me any good. "Just shift your weight and move the air current along your body." I instructed as I gave her a demonstration.

Kimiko immediately began to copy me and moved through the form easily. "Is that the best you got?" She taunted. "No wonder airbenders are extinct."

At that, I could feel the anger rising and my blood began to boil. How dare she talk about me people like that! I felt my body begin to go into the Avatar State but I wouldn't let it. I refused to let her get the best of me, like she got the best of everyone else.

Katara's POV:

That stupid Kimiko chick kept blocking out chi so we couldn't fight back. I felt powerless and utterly useless. I hated it. For some reason she had separated me from the rest of my friends. I was alone in a room now. It was pretty dark but I could slightly make out a door in front of me. I tried to stand but found myself shackled to the floor. Great. The door slowly creaked open and my capturer stepped in.

"Good, you're awake." she made her way towards me. "I have a proposition for you."

No way was I making a deal with this chick. "Where are my friends?" I demanded.

Kimiko shrugged. "Oh I'm afraid they don't have the..skill, that you possess."

"What are you talking about?"

She smiled slightly. "Your ignorance is understandable, you've been through a lot lately. So has your little boyfriend."

My eyes widened. Aang is here!? "Where is he?!" I gritted my teeth.

"Safe..now Katara, I bet you'd like to get out of here."

I rolled my eyes. Duh.

"So I have a deal to make with you. I'll let you go..if you do something for me."

"Forget it!" I growled. "I'd rather rot in here!"

Kimiko looked away. "I was afraid you'd say that."

I opened my mouth to retort but as soon as I did, Kimiko raised her hand and everything went black.

Mai's POV:

This place was even more dreary than that room Zuko locked me in at the Boiling Rock. We've been chained up for days and we are only given one meal a day. I suppose I should be grateful for that meal..but I'm not. The food here is disgusting. Beside me, Zuko leaned his head against my shoulder. I assumed he was asleep.

"Are we ever going to get out of here?" an annoyed Toph shouted from across the room.

Zuko stirred. "Shhh!" I whispered. "Dont wake him up. He's been awake for days."

"Well sorry. It's not like I can see that." Toph shot back.

I didn't know how to respond so I sat there quietly. I felt depressed, more than usual. I wondered if we would ever see daylight again.


	5. Chapter 5

Katara's POV:

When I woke up I found myself in yet ANOTHER dark room. Way to be original, Kimiko. I thought to myself. I wonder what happened. I just remember Kimiko saying I needed to do something for her, but I said no and now I'm here.

"Hello there Katara."

I clenched my teeth.

"I was wondering when you'd be up. Sorry about knocking you out earlier but you gave me no choice. You don't understand how beneficial me being the new Avatar will be to the world."

I wanted to punch her in the face. "Beneficial?! Aang is doing a wonderful job, you couldn't do any better!" I spat.

Kimiko waved her hand as if what I was saying meant nothing to her. "The Avatar is 13 years old, a child. He couldn't possibly know how to run the world."

"The Avatar doesn't run the world, he protects it!" I struggled in my chains. "Let me go!"

My capturer smiled. "Oh I'll let you go. The Avatar has already taught me airbending so I have no further use of him. If you do something for me, I'll let you all go."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "There is NO WAY I'm going to do anything for you!"

"Oh please you don't even know what it is yet."

I took a deep breath. "Fine, what is it?"

Aang's POV:

Since I had cooperated with Kimiko, one of her guards had escorted me to the others. I was so happy to see Sokka, Toph, Zuko and even Mai again. But where was Katara? I huddled close with Toph, now my best friend. We had gotten very close the last few months, not as close as me and Katara, but still close. I felt like I had to be strong for all of them, it was difficult but I had to do it. I'm the Avatar, protecting people is my job. But I failed...again. Katara wasn't safe, I let her down..

Katara's POV:

I couldn't believe what Kimiko wanted me to do. But the more I talked to her, the more I guess I understood her. She lost her mother just like me and Sokka. She said she always knew she was destined for greatness and she actually had some pretty good ideas about changing our world. Maybe Kimiko would make a better Avatar..anyways, if any of us are to get out of here I have to do this...I have to.

Zuko's POV:

I was so sick of this place, the next time that girl comes in to block my chi, I'll be ready. I waited patiently and soon enough here she came to make we still couldn't bend. She started with Toph then moved over to me. I quickly jumped onto my hands and spun myself. As I was spinning I kicked my legs out, knocking the girl off of her feet.

Mai and Sokka took advantage of this and grabbed her quickly, pinning her arms to her sides.

"You're not taking my chi." I growled. I felt the energy flowing through my body. It felt good to finally be able to firebend again. I raised my left hand and held a fireball in it. "Let us go." I commanded. I brought the fireball closer to her. "Or else."

"Alright alright I will let you guys go." Kimiko stuttered. "But first come with me."

Aang's POV:

Kimiko had lead me to a very big room. I didn't know why until she opened the door. "APPA!" I yelled and ran in to hug my bison. "I missed you buddy."

Appa growled and nudged his head against me.

"Don't get too comfortable." Kimiko said behind me.

I turned around. "Huh? I did what you asked, now let us all go."

"Oh I'll let you go, but first-" she stepped aside to reveal...Katara?!

"Katara! I'm so glad to see you!" I ran up to hug her but she wouldn't hug me back. "Is something wrong?"

Katara didn't speak she just stared. Her gaze slowly shifted from me to Appa.

"Katara?" I tried again.

Katara closed her eyes. "I'm sorry Aang." She reached out her hands and I heard a loud moan behind me.

I turned in horror to find Appa's body twisting around viciously. "Appa! No Katara what are you doing?!" I shrieked. I tried to run over to get in front of him but something held me still, Kimiko. With a few short punches, my chi was blocked.

Appa continued to cry out in pain, I could hear every bone in his body bend and crack. Tears streamed down my face. "KATARA! Please! Stop it stop it!" I tried to squirm out of Kimiko's grip but she was too strong. Appa raised his head and screamed. "STOP IT!" I cried. "Leave him alone Katara PLEASE!"

Katara soon lowered her hands, and my Appa fell to the ground.

Kimiko let go of me and I ran to him. I stroked his head with my hand. "...Appa?" But he didn't answer me, instead he lay still. He lay dead. Appa was dead. My knees gave way and fell to the floor sobbing. It felt like my world was spinning, this couldn't be happening!

A small voice behind me spoke, "Aang? Aang I'm so sorry I had no cho-"

"SHUT UP!" I turned to her. "You HAD a choice! You always have a choice! You killed Appa!" I turned back to my bison and lay my head against his.

"Aang-"

"You were my friend, I thought I loved you, but this was the ultimate betrayal. Get away from us."

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I said GET AWAY!" I snapped. I heard her sobbing and her footsteps running out of the room along with Kimiko's.

I looked down at my best friend..dead. I kissed his head. "Don't worry buddy." I whispered to him as the tears fell harder. "She's going to pay for this. I will never forgive her."

Katara's POV:

Kimiko kept her promise and let us all go. I wish I could've explained to Aang that Kimiko would have had us killed if I didn't do that! If Aang could just give me a chance to explain...

I looked to my left and saw Aang and Toph walking quietly beside me. Zuko, Mai and Sokka were to my right. Kimiko had let us go and we were now walking home although I got an uneasy sense. I decided to say something. "Aang?" I started. "If you just listen-"

Aang stopped in his tracks. "No Katara. Don't say anything. Not one word." He continued walking. I guess that was the end of it.

By the time Kimiko released us, the others heard what I had done. They all hated me, I just knew it. I pressed on but something- or someone, tapped on my shoulder. I turned, it was my brother.

"Katara, I know you had no choice. But Aang and the others are in too much of a shock to listen. You have to understand that."

Tears streamed down my face. "But Sokka they need to understand. It wasn't my fault!" Suddenly my legs flew up from under me and I fell to the ground. I looked up to see Aang adjusting his staff.

"Not you're fault?! NOT YOU'RE FAULT?!" He was fuming. "It WAS you're fault Katara! Why didn't you just tell me the truth?! We could've figured something out!"

I didn't know what to say. "Aang I was..I was just so scared.."

Aang shook his head. "You were scared? No. Appa. Appa was scared." And with that he turned back around.

I was furious. "You would've done the same thing Aang! You would've picked your friends too over a..a..a stupid bison!" I spat. My eyes widened in horror as Aang's tattoos began to glow a brilliant white. He turned towards me and began to float into the air. Suddenly Kimiko stepped out from a hiding place. Now I know why I got the uneasy feeling.

"Good job Katara." She praised. "Exactly what I wanted."

I was confused. Wait a minute...Kimiko knew this would happen. She knew Aang would go into the Avatar State because of Appa. But why would she want...unless..oh no! She was going to kill Aang! The Avatar Cycle would end and SHE would be the new and only Avatar! "AANG! LOOK OUT!" I shouted just in time as Kimiko began firing rocks and fireblasts at him.

Aang in his Avatar State, dodged them with ease. He brought himself higher into the air then slammed down. I looked up to see a giant rock heading for me. Then everything went black.

Aang's POV:

I had known Kimiko would do this. I knew taking away her bending permanently was the only option but I had waited until my friends were free first. I didn't want to risk anything..but I did. I risked Appa, and he paid the price. Speaking of which...I turned to see Katara. We were back at the palace and we were all gathered in the dining room. I had an announcement to make. "Katara." I started.

She looked at me hopeful, "Yes Aang?"

I took a small breath. "You need to leave."

"What?" tears filled my once-friend's eyes.

I turned from her. "Leave. After what you did...I know I should forgive you but..I can't." I faced her. "I appreciate your friendship to me Katara but I no longer need it. Goodbye." I got up and went to my room, leaving Katara behind..forever.

Katara's POV:

I waited for someone to say something. To object. But no one did.

After gathering all my belongings I began to walk away from the palace. I didn't know where to go I just had to get away from there. I heard Sokka yelling behind me. "Sokka what are you doing here?" I asked.

Sokka smiled. "I'm not going to let you go alone Katara. You're my sister, no matter what."

I smiled and walked with my brother towards the sunset. Leaving our friends, Aang and all we've come to know and love, behind.

The End


End file.
